The present disclosure relates to classifying a page to improve the presentation of content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a dynamic page classifier for web pages than can be used to generate stream content.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication has grown dramatically in recent years. In particular, social networks now include a great amount of content including posts, images, endorsements, activity, videos, etc. Users are interested in viewing content related to particular web pages or other web information from other sources, but there are only limited ways presently to view information from social networks in other contexts. Typically the user must switch between one browser window for viewing the web page and another browser window for viewing content from and interacting with a social network. Thus, it remains difficult to secure and view content related to a particular web page or URL other than the webpage itself. Furthermore, the existing mechanisms for determining which posts, images, endorsements, activity should be presented to the user are also inadequate when the information from the social network is related to web pages.